The Treasure Map
Rose Family Key |xp = 2685 |previous = The Fate of Baron Unger |next = }} Note: This quest has been removed from EE. Quest Description Description: While you were gone, I had searched for some way to reward you for your efforts. I came across this old riddle of a map that promises to hold great treasure to the one who can solve it. It has been in the family for many years, though I am not sure any of my kin were adventurous enough to even seek out the prize. I cannot say exactly what could lay at the end, but perhaps an adventurer like yourself could find out? Take it and see if you can solve it. If perchance you do, please return to me and let me know what you discover at the end. Journal Entry Step 1:- The map is very old. It simply shows the basic outline of Anglorum. It has some basic, but very cryptic, instructions: "To find the way, seek the lonely grave marker upon the hill. From there, more will be revealed." Journal Entry Step 2: '''- The map text has now changed! "You found the lonely grave. Now seek the graves of three by the sea. '''Journal Entry Step 3: - The map text has changed again! "You found the three by the sea. Now seek the stone upon the stone upon the stone upon the stone. Journal Entry Step 4: - The map text has changed again! "You found the stones upon the stones. Now seek the hand grasping from the earth. Journal Entry Step 5: - The map text has changed again! "You found the hand grasping from the earth. Now seek the skull upon the tree." Journal Entry Step 6: - The map text changed again! "You found the lonely grave, and the three by sea. You found the stone and the hand grasping from the earth, and now the skull upon the tree. Now seek the sword in the bones and take the key. Journal Entry Step 7: - In the hill you find a key - it bears the seal of the Rose Family! Take this directly to Lady Rose in Bath! Complete: What's this? A key - oh and it has our family seal on it! I know what this key is for! I just never thought I would ever see it! An heirloom chest passed down from family member to family member with a riddle of sorts. It was said that one day the key would be found. That was all! I suppose the whole time the map was just a way to find the key! You have earned the right to open the chest, adventurer, and take whatever may be inside! Recommended Level: 20 Party Size: 1 Objectives: *Find the lonely grave on the hill *Find the three graves by the sea *Find the stones upon the stones *Find the hand grasping from the earth *Find the skull upon the tree *Find the sword in the bones *Return to Lady Kathryn Rose Walkthrough Location of the last item, in relation to the nearby bridge. Notes *The Rose Family Chest is a very small box on a table right next to Lady Kathryn Rose. That is where you get your reward for the quest from after the completion dialogue. *This quest caused a good amount of frustration among players due to how hard the things were to find, even with a guide, and how poor the item reward was.